Zara Lancaster
Zara Lancaster was the female tribute from District 4 in mysims's 103rd Hunger Games Background Zara grew up in the richest part of her district. Her parents were incredibly over-protective, and just in case she got picked for the hunger games, they enroled her in a career training facility. Because her overbearing parents spoiled her, she became rude and vain. Biography Reaping Zara just comes out of career training before she heads off to the reaping. On her way there, she runs into her little sister, Jessie, who shows her a drawing of a fish she made. At the reaping, Jessie is called up to be the district 4 female tribute. Zara volunteers and is satisfied that Jessie is safe, but terrified because she is not. Chariot Zara and Derek Trike get some attention from the crowd because they are two very good looking tributes, but the D2 pair are kissing and some of the other tributes are more extravagant so they are at the middle of the pack as far as capitol favoritism. Interview Zara is lethal and sexy, she acts very teasingly, joking with the host. She is the crowd favorite because she, as a beautiful career, represents what a tribute should be like in the capitol's minds. Here is an extract from Panem TV Feline: Now we have Zara Lancaster of District 4 Zara: Hey Feline, how are you? Feline: Oh just fine, so how are you? '''Zara: Oh, good. Is it just me, or is it too hot in here? '(She takes off her cardigan, leaving a very transparent dress) ''Feline: Wow Zara, check those abs! 'Zara: Oh, I know, wanna feel? '(Shows Feline her arm) Feline: Wow, that is one hell of a bicep, but that's all we have time for. Zara Lancaster everyone! Games As a career, Zara runs straight into the cournacopia. She grabs a sword and turns around and kills Norman Hantor, thus starting the bloodbath. Once the bloodbath is over, Zara combs over the cournacopia and picks up some of her favorite weapons. The careers set up camp in the grand hall of the castle, with the vast majority of the supplies. THe careers go hunting and Ore "Snake" Cole kills Yasmin Haken. Later, most of the careers are totally grossed out when Thalia Combe and Matt Coupe start kissing. It doesn't last long though, because the 3/7 alliance launches an attack on the careers, and the first one to die is Matt. The battle comenses and the careers lose Matt Coupe, Derek Trike, Emily Hatches and Ore "Snake" Cole. Only Zara manages to make a kill for the careers, Michelle Volts. Mia Luke tries to go after the remaining careers, but Thalia kills her. It is now day 6, the finale. The battle starts when Zara sends an arrow into Tim de Winter's temple. Only a few seconds later, Sam Mason and Aurora Wilde both hit Zara with their weapons. Zara's cannon fires. (see death below) Death Zara dies in the final battle on day 6 of the 103rd hunger games in 4th place. Zara starts the battle by shooting Tim de Winter, only moments later to be killed simultainiously by Sam Mason and Aurora Wilde. Thalia Combe, desperate to avenge her friend Zara, kills Sam. Aurora, desperate to avenger her friend Sam, kills Thalia and is crowned victor. Kills 1) Zara caused one of the first causalties in the opening bloodbath by stabbing Norman Hantor. 2) At the large battle between the 3/7 alliance and the careers, Zara managed to make the only causaltiy on the 3/7 alliance, Michelle Volts. (She slit her throat) 3) At the final battle on day 6 of the 103rd hunger games, Zara shot an arrow into Tim de Winter's temple. Trivia Zara, Thalia Combe and Ore "Snake" Cole all scored an 11 in training, the higest of anyone in the 103rd games. Category:Female Category:Tributes in the 103rd Hunger Games Category:District 4 Category:Deceased Category:17 Year Olds